Broken Toasters
by Seersha
Summary: Lois and Clark's morning routine is about to change. Futurefic, Clois.


**TITLE:** Broken Toasters

**AUTHOR:** Seersha

**RATING:** K

**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark

**SPOILERS:** None.

**DISTRIBUTION:** Please do not archive anywhere. It will be up at FF if you would like to link to it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters (obviously) and no copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this fanfiction.

**TIMELINE:** Futurefic. Kind of AU.

**SUMMARY:** Lois and Clark's morning routine is about to change.

**NOTE:** Originally published September 2010. I have had this little story sitting on my computer for a year and a half, feeling like it still needed work. But every time I opened it to try and work on it, nothing came to me. It's obviously at the stage where it is as good as it's gonna get. So rather than let it continue to collect virtual dust, I thought I'd post it and be done with it. Enjoy. Also thanks to **drvr8** for the beta job – even though it was over a year ago now!

.-.-.

Lois jiggled the side button again, swearing when it didn't budge. She was having a fight with the toaster, which was refusing to pop up.

"Stupid thing is broken!" she exclaimed angrily as she gave it a firm hit on the side with her palm. Nothing happened.

Clark strolled in from the lounge area of her apartment, observing his girlfriend of two years pick up a knife to try and assist her pull out the toast stuck inside.

"You really shouldn't do that, Lois," he warned, coming up and pulling the toaster's electrical cord from the socket. He didn't want her to electrocute herself.

"I know," Lois said, finally releasing her now burnt pieces of toast from the appliance. She tipped them onto a plate and looked at them sourly. What a waste, she thought, there's no way I'm eating charcoal for breakfast. Sighing, she turned to look at Clark. "Looks like I'll have to go shopping for a new toaster this weekend."

He would have offered to give her his toaster if Clark had one, but he didn't. Jimmy had given Clark a toaster as a house-warming gift, but after almost a year of it sitting in a box unused, he had finally given it away.

He smiled slightly. "Can't live without your daily slice of toast to go with your daily morning coffee?"

"It's just not the same," she defended grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew he was only teasing, but she wasn't sure if she was in the mood to play. She looked back at her burnt toast and felt an irrational flair of anger.

Clark stood for a moment, leaning against the kitchen bench, watching her. She was so beautiful, even when she was angry or frustrated. A sudden image of this occasional morning routine becoming a daily routine (minus Lois battling with her toaster) floated through his mind. Clark loved nothing more than being able to wake up beside Lois in the morning, but that usually only happened three or so times a week.

They both lead such hectic and often chaotic lives that there were times they even struggled to reach the three-times-a-week mark. Of course it was their own fault. Lately it seemed they'd gotten perhaps a little too comfortable and relaxed and it was generally easier to let the urgencies of a work deadline or sudden Superman rescue consume them. It wasn't that they didn't want to spend more time together, it was just that it seemed it was harder than it used to be. Then again, Clark conceded, that was really just another excuse in a long line of them.

"Well, maybe you don't need to buy a new toaster," he ventured carefully after a pause. "Maybe… maybe I can toast the bread for you every morning." Heat vision did prove very useful, after all.

Lois stilled, slowly turning to face Clark again as she processed his last sentence in her mind. "Did you just…?" she asked, trailing off hesitantly. She didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Yeah, I think so," Clark replied.

She paused, studying him. Was he serious? "It's a big step."

He shrugged; shoving his hands into his pockets. "We've lived together before."

"Yeah, but that was _before_. This… this is _now_."

Clark frowned. "You don't want to move in together?"

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just pointing out that it's a big step."

"I know, but I think we're ready." He sounded certain.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Well, technically you haven't asked yet," she pointed out.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Are you always going to be this difficult?"

"Yes, so keep that in mind before you ask," she teased, slowly starting to warm to the idea. It was a big step, and it was kind of scary, but since when did Lois Lane shy away from taking chances?

"Lois," he began clearly, confidentially, "would you like to move in together?"

Lois hesitated for a moment, making him wait, before saying, "As long as I'm the one still making the coffee."

"Deal," he said, smiling.

Happiness consuming her, Lois launched herself at Clark and they engaged in a passionate kiss before he picked her up off the floor in his arms. Pulling back slightly and laughing against his mouth, Lois let herself imagine all of the new possibilities. Waking up next to Clark each say, sneaking into the shower on Sunday mornings while he was still in there… Yes, moving in together had definite good points.

Thank god for broken toasters, Clark thought, kissing Lois firmly again.

.-.-.

END


End file.
